Love is Funny
by Cherry Hitachiin
Summary: Basically, I had a dream and this is what it was. It is Harley x Joker. This has nothing to do with any of the versions of the Batman characters. Sorry it's a bit OOC. Joker kidnaps a girl outside of Gotham and makes her his little apprentice. She begins to fall in love with him, but she's not the ditzy blonde everyone thinks she is.


**After I watched the second Batman movie, I had a dream about Joker in a nice way (which is weird because he scared me so bad I couldn't move for like ten minutes). I actually looked it up and was devastated to find out that someone had already made Harley Quinn. I had never seen her before because I had only watched the recent Batman movies. I thought I came up with a great-original-character. Oh well, guess I get to thank that story is a bit OOC so, please don't be mad at me.**

"Are you ready to start?"

"Yes, once you remind me again what I'm doing here." I was sitting in a chair next to some lady with black hair, and there are cameras everywhere.

"Of course. We have asked you here to do an interview with you."

"Why me?"

"You are aware that the Batman, Bruce Wayne, has died recently, correct?" I nod my head. "Well, to give him respect, we are doing interviews with all the people he has ever saved, fought, or fought alongside. Sadly, a lot of the people have either died or do not wish to do this interview. You are the last person to agree, so you get to talk as long as you want."

"Then, why do I have wires coming out of my head?" I reach up to touch them but think better of it and put my hand back down.

"Well, even though you are allowed to talk as long as you want to, we still have to stay on schedule. Those wires connect you to a machine that shows us what you are thinking. If you are ever at a loss for words or we need to speed things along, we can just switch to watching your memories. Now, are you ready to begin, or do you have more questions?"

"No, I don't think that I have anymore questions. You may begin with your interview."

"Alright." She nods at the man behind the camera. "Hiya, Folks. We are here in beautiful Gotham City, today. The city of origin for our dearest Batman. Sadly, this is our series' final episode/interview." There is a big sigh from the audience. "I know, terrible, isn't it? Well, we have with us here a very special guest. Would you tell us your name, sweetheart?"

"Of course. My name is Holly. Holly Q. Seratin." I hear an applause come from the audience. I kind of timidly wave my hand at them which earns me an even bigger applause.

"Now, you were saved by Batman, is this correct?"

"Well, yes and no. The last time I saw him he did indeed save me, but before then, I had fought against him while I was with the Joker." The audience gasps.

"You did, did you? Well, who were you?"

"You mean my villain identity? Oh, well, I am Harley Quinn." The audience applauds, once again. I am sort of confused by this. Why are they cheering for me? I'm the villain.

"You look a little confused, Holly. Don't worry, we here love anyone who had a big part in Batman's life." Applause. "I'm actually quite surprised."

"Why is that?"

"You're calmer than we expected. Constantly being around Joker, we figured you would start giggling up a storm for no reason in the first three minutes. You're villain costume is also just something else."

"Well, I guess now is a perfect time to clear up all of the things that were said about me. That is not my usual outfit. I actually only wore that once. It was on Halloween. Me and Joker decided to crash a Halloween party for some of the upper class in Gotham, so, naturally, we decided to go in different costumes than our normal ones. Oh, and by the way, I don't call him 'pudding', I'm not a psychologist, and I am definitely **not** blonde. Not saying that there is anything wrong with blondes, but I just absolutely love the color of my hair."

"This seems like the perfect time to begin telling us your story." Applause.

**Sorry this first part was so short, but I thought this would be a perfect spot to end it so I could get all of my thoughts together for awhile.**


End file.
